Editing Standards
All editors of the Politics wiki are expected to adhere to these standards. These standards exist to prevent this wiki from turning into a mess of partisan bickering. These standards are a work in progress and are subject to change. All changes to these standards will be announced on the front page of the wiki. Eltonia reserves the right to ban any person from editing this wiki for any reason she deems necessary. Reliability This wiki is intended to be a reliable one. Due to the fact that the politics board does not archive posts, reputation is very important. Reliablity has five different ratings: A. Proven Any information factually correct, with at least one source cited. B. Backed Up Any information reinforced with evidence (can take the form of studies, research, statistics) C. Trusted Information in the "Trusted" rating is information without evidence or proof, but a trusted source has backed it up. The only information generally allowed to be rated C is information regarding a poster's reputation, not debate arguments. As this can be very unreliable, and the reputation of the source and the source's relationship with the accused is also to be considered, Eltonia reserves the right to use her own judgement in determining whether information is considered trusted. D. Historical Any information which is archived. F. Uncited Any information with no evidence or proof, and which comes from an unreliable or untrusted source. Most information in this area will not be allowed to be posted on the wiki. Nonpartisanship This wiki is not for partisan bickerings. As long as all editors abide by these standards, they are welcome to make contributions to the politics wiki, no matter their political alignment. If you wish to make a page allowing debate between editors, make an opinion page. An example title for such an article would be: Opinion: Gay Marriage, or Opinion: Abortion. In these pages you may make arguments or counter arguments for that issue. If at any time you lose your composure and lose your objectivity in articles that require it, you will be subject to a warning or punishment if you have previously been warned. Vandalism Any attempts to sabotage this wiki or its purposes will be met with strict punishment. Trolling is not allowed. Justice To ensure a lack of corruption for Eltonia and any future moderators upon this wiki, a justice system will be applied. Court For all punishments, a page will be made with a title such as "Judicial: Eltonia v. ObviousTroll". All accusors and the accused are expected to argue their own case. All participants will be given exactly 3 days from the moment the Judicial page is created to argue their case. Eltonia, as Judge, reserves the right to extend this time for any reason, but may not reduce it. Punishment Eltonia will decide upon a fair punishment for the accused. A more specific standard for punishments may be created in the future. Appeal If a person believes that a banning or punishment is unfair, they may appeal by creating a page with the title of the original case. Example: "Appeal: Eltonia v. ObviousTroll". Anyone can make an appeal for anyone. Upon making the appeal, you must present your case for why an appeal is necessary. Eltonia will decide whether to hear the appeal. Making excessive or pointless appeals will subject the person presenting the appeal to a warning or punishment. Safety To ensure the safety of all editors and posters, no person is ever allowed to publish personal information of others without their permission. This rule is to be strictly enforced. Plagiarism Plagiarism is absolutely not allowed. Copying and pasting text from other wikis, including Wikipedia, is not allowed. Note again that these standards are a work in progress and are subject to change